Friday Night
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: A bit of innocent fun with a lovely song to help. Bad summary I know but the story is better x


Friday Night

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or Lady Antebellum :'(

N/A: This little oneshot was inspired by the song Friday Night by Lady Antebellum. I hope you like it!

Sara squinted her eyes as she walked into the crime lab break room, the light was way too bright. She managed to find the coffee pot and pour herself some before she even noticed someone else was in the room. Catherine sat and smiled to herself as she watched Sara in her zombie state.

"Well hello to you too," Catherine joked.

"Jeez! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sara gasped.

"You didn't even notice me, that's so nice," she smirked.

"Sorry. As you can probably tell I didn't get much sleep last night," Sara explained.

"I thought you never got any sleep?" Catherine questioned.

"I do get sleep," Sara protested. "I just don't always get as much as I should."

"Ah," Catherine nodded.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" Sara asked.

"Lindsey was staying with a friend so the house was way too quiet," Catherine smiled.

"Grissom here yet?"

"No, not that I know of. Looks like it's just you and me for a while," Catherine said.

"God," Sara scuffed sarcastically.

"Funny," Catherine smirked.

With her coffee mug in one hand and her bag in the other, Sara some how managed to drop down on the couch next to Catherine without dropping anything. She smiled in pride and picked up the sports section of Catherine's newspaper. Both women sighed as they began to read.

Almost half an hour later Greg sulked in.

"Hey Greggo," Sara smiled as she peaked over her newspaper at the youngest of the team.

Greg saluted in her direction.

"Hey look guys, we're in the newspaper," Catherine said as she turned a page.

"Seriously?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, look at our mug shots," she laughed.

"Speak for yourself. I think I was having a very good hair day that day," Greg boasted.

"Whatever," Catherine rolled her eyes.

Nick wandered in moments later, with a face like thunder.

"What's up with your face?" Catherine joked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he groaned.

"Oh poor Nicky," Catherine frowned sarcastically.

"What were you doing?" Greg asked. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"I just couldn't sleep," Nick repeated.

"Me neither," Sara smiled.

"You know what?" Greg whispered to Sara.

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway," Sara rolled her eyes at Greg's childishness.

"I'm sure you'd be able to help tire Nick out so he'd get some sleep, and vice versa," he smiled devilishly.

"Shut it Greg," Sara said as she playfully hit him on the arm and smiled at Nick.

"Evening all," said Warrick as he walked in.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Nick asked.

"Oh no reason," he smiled. "God you guys have such dirty minds."

"I wasn't even going to ask," Nick protested. "But now you've brought it up…"

"Guys, save it for the playground," Catherine smirked.

Sara burst out laughing and kept catching glances from Nick who was also amused by something.

"What?" she asked.

"You're reading the sports section," he pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Sara asked.

"I just didn't know you liked sport," he explained.

"Oh Nicky, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," she pursed her lips in her usual flirty way.

Nick chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"I wish I knew more about you Sara," he thought.

With that Grissom walked in. "Good, you're all here."

"You sounded surprised," Greg pointed out.

"Greg, you shall be joining me on a body dump on the freeway," Grissom said.

"My favourite," Greg smirked.

"Catherine and Warrick, 406 in Henderson," Grissom said as he handed Catherine the assignment slip.

"Burglary?" Warrick asked very unimpressed.

"And it's all yours," Grissom smiled. "And finally, Nick and Sara, you two have a 419 outside the Tangiers. Enjoy," he said.

"Oh, we will," Nick smiled to Sara.

"Putting the two most tired people on a murder case is risky Griss. But it's okay, I'm willing to swap with Nick, for our team," Greg said sarcastically.

"I'm not even gonna answer that," Grissom said as he started to walk away.

Everyone walked away in there allocated pairs and made their way to the their cars. Nick and Sara were going in her car so Sara drove.

"It's too quiet," Nick moaned.

"Oh am I not good enough company for you?" Sara asked.

"No, I never said that, I said it was too quiet," Nick argued.

"Well turn the radio on then," Sara said.

Nick searched for a radio that they could actually get a signal on. After about 5 minutes he was starting to annoy Sara.

"Just pick a station already," she demanded.

"Fine," Nick said as he stopped on a country radio station and smiled at Sara, who just smirked back.

"Okay folks, next up is Lady Antebellum and it's Friday so why not play their song conveniently called Friday Night," the radio DJ announced.

Nick grinned from ear to ear and clearly expected Sara to moan and groan about his choice of station. But to his surprise Sara's smile widened when the song came on. Nick stared at her longingly for a moment.

"She really doesn't know how beautiful she is," he thought.

As the song began Sara tried to contain her excitement. That exact song had been played most days as she was driving to work so she'd become brain washed with it, but it really was a good song. It was definitely a good song to listen to on your way to work, especially when you're a CSI. Sara knew it word for word so had to bite her lip so she didn't burst into song, she didn't want Nick to know she actually liked a country song, he would never let it go.

However, by the time the second verse started Sara found herself resulting in humming along.

"Umm umm umm umhum," she hummed softly as her head started to bob along with the tune.

When the second chorus had started, Sara automatically started quietly singing along, like she would when she was alone.

"I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride. Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight. I wanna be your jackpot, hot open road in a candy apple rag top. I wanna set you free. I wanna take you high. I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night," she sang along with the words exactly, much to Nick's surprise.

He stared at her more and his smile brightened when she started singing. Nick thought Sara had an amazing voice, and he'd told her but she'd never believed him. Nick was a little surprised that Sara knew the words to the song but soon didn't even remember thinking it. He smiled at her as she glanced over at him, he was apparently being suspiciously silent.

Sara couldn't hold it in anymore. She started singing, loud and clear, through the rest of the song.

"I wanna be your lemonade in the shade. Money in your pocket cause you just got paid babe," she sang with a massive smile on her face.

Nick had never seen her so happy and it wasn't long before he joined in to.

"I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride. Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight. I wanna be your jackpot, hot open road in a candy apple rag top. I wanna set you free. I wanna get you high. I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night. Wanna be your Friday night. F-F-F-Friday night," they sang in unison and smiled at each other.

"And that was Lady A with Friday Night. Up next is Taylor Swift with Speak now," said the DJ.

Sara sighed, a happy sigh. And smiled again at Nick, neither saying a word to each other. But like they needed to, the innocent looks and longing stares said it all. They wanted to be each others Friday night.

Sara pulled the car into the car park and they both exited the car and pretended like that whole car journey had never happened.

"Hey Brass, another DB?" Nick asked as he climbed out the car.

Nick and Sara were professional enough to continue with their work to the best of their abilities but smiles and glances were still exchanged throughout the day, and even Grissom noticed something was going on.

"Nick, I got your trace results back," Hodges said as he shuffled out of his lab and into the corridor.

"Oh yeah, what did you find?" he asked.

"Well, your victim was stabbed with a pick axe, I found traces of stone in the wound," Hodges explained.

"Did you just say pick axe?" Sara asked as she joined the conversation, which was now back in the trace lab.

"Yep," Hodges smiled proudly.

"The murder weapon?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nick conformed.

"Hodges do you have our results back too?" Catherine asked as she and Grissom walked over.

"One second," he said pointing to one of his high tech machines.

"Come on, lets go find Brass. And maybe our song will be on the radio again," Nick smirked.

Sara smiled back and once again pursed her lips.

They walked off together, Nick chuckling softly at Sara's response.

Grissom glanced over to Catherine. She tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows at his confused face. "C'mon, you didn't see it coming?"

At the end of shift Sara went to the locker room to collect her bag and head home. When she got there, however, Nick was stood with his back to door and changing his shirt, she couldn't help but stare in from the doorway.

"Hey," she said as she walked in, once he had his shirt on, of course.

"Hey," he smiled back.

They stood in silence for a minute, both of them concentrating on getting their things together.

"Do you want to go out?" Sara asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"What, like on a date?" he asked, a bit in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure, that'll be nice," he smiled. "When?"

"Friday night?" Sara smiled back.

"Friday night it is then."

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, it was just a bit of fun and I was so bored and could not stop listening to that song. Review please.


End file.
